Devices for fixing a femur facture in the vicinity of the hip joint are already known.
There are various devices in the market that can be used to fix fractures near the hip. These devices over the years have had several iterations so as to try to improve the rotational stability of the hip fracture. Some of the nail designs include incorporating two hip screws instead of one, reamer like threads on the screw and augmentation of cement. Augmenting cement has the disadvantage that it's almost impossible to remove the hip screw if required without damaging the hip. The current designs in the market suffer from disadvantages, the major being that they have not been proved to improve rotational stability of the fracture. Also, the fact that the design iterations are frequent raises questions about rotational stability of the fracture fragment.
Intermedullary nailing systems in the present suffer from the disadvantage that they cannot be used for intracapsular fractures by the closed intermedullary method.
The present invention seeks to overcome the disadvantages regarding rotational stability and treatment for intracapsular fractures by the closed intermedullary method.